


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim leaves Father Mykkhal in the chapel, he goes to Blair's room and spends the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 2

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 2

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: The following story contains graphic descriptions of consensual sex between two or more men. The story also contains elements of consensual *bdsm*, as well as nudity and the discussion of sexual topics with fictional characters under the age of eighteen. (Please note that the age of consent is not the same in all parts of the world.) I generally use the term *bdsm* to cover the concepts that, for me, fall under the label of Sexual Magic (SM). *bdsm* includes, but is not limited to, bondage, domination, sadomasochism, elements of Domination/submission [D/s], anal stimulation including enemas and fisting, sex toys, spanking, discipline, corporal punishment, whipping, and slave training. If any of this offends you, why did you skip the warning on the previous page and come here? 

If you insist on reading this after reading all the warnings and still don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. I have the right to write this story; you have the right to read or _not_ read. 

Of course, if you read it and liked it, ego strokes are welcome at arogers@calweb.com 

If you are under the age of consent where you are, obey the laws or change them. 

This story requires the knowledge of "The Sentinel" in general and the episode, "Survival" in particular. The show airs on UPN in the U.S. on Wednesday nights. For more information about the show or where you can watch it, see the website at http://world.std.com/~sentinel/ Disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank  & Vancouver. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Do not forward or otherwise move this story to any website, discussion list or other place without the knowledge and consent of the author. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 2  
by Alexis Rogers  
15 May 1997 

Jim stepped off the elevator and was greeted by Sister Margaret. "I told you to go home." 

"And Father Mykkhal said I belonged with Blair." The doors slid shut behind Jim. "Does he outrank you or something?" 

"Or something," Sister Margaret replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "In this case, I acquiesce to his decision." 

"Thank you. I'm really too tired to argue about it." 

"You also need a shower." She wrinkled her nose. "You're much too dirty to be allowed in a hospital ward, so I'm going to show you a place to shower and I'll get you some scrubs to wear. Labor and delivery has some sturdy disposable ones that new fathers use." 

"I want to see him first." 

"Detective Ellison, Mr. Sandburg is asleep and I intend for him to stay that way. I will find you something to eat while you get cleaned up. Then, and only then, will I allow you to go anywhere near him. Is that clear?" 

"Yes ma'am." Jim followed the tiny middle-aged woman down a back corridor and wondered where she developed such an intimidating manner. 

The shower was huge, allowing for handicapped patients, and the water pressure was strong. He just stood there and let the hot water pound him until Sister Margaret returned with towels and the promised scrubs. Jim turned his back to her and shut off the water. 

"Detective Ellison, this is a hospital and I'm a nurse. What do you think you have that I haven't seen before?" She handed him a towel. 

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm just not used to having women barge in on me when I'm in the shower." He tried to secure the towel around his waist. 

"Take your time. I'll wait for you in the hall." She turned to go. "The scrub kit includes a mask and cap, which you won't need, but use the booties because your boots are filthy and I have already placed them in a plastic bag that I'll return to you when you leave the building." 

When the door had closed firmly, Jim took a deep breath and then took his time drying himself. She had done it again: made him feel like a naughty ten year old. 

After ripping open the plastic packaging that held the scrubs, Jim realized he didn't have underwear -- and he figured Sister Margaret took secret delight in that, too. He pulled the pants over his legs and hips, surprised that they almost reached his ankles. The top, however, was long enough to cover his hips and mask the fact he was not wearing underwear. He put the booties over his feet and sneered at himself in the mirror. Then he dropped the mask, cap, and 'Inspected by No. 12' label in the trash and opened the door to face the nun. 

"Do I look as silly as I feel?" he asked her. 

"You may always go home and change into clean clothes but you may not visit your partner in those dirty things you were wearing." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"I had the kitchen prepare a tray for you. You will eat it in the staff lounge. You will eat it all and you will not complaint about the food." 

Jim followed behind her. "Yes ma'am." 

Jim consumed the food and was grateful for the strong coffee. He finished everything without tasting it, knowing that unless the plate was clean, he would not be allowed to see Blair. Jim ran the images through his mind of his lover following him, believing in him, willing to do anything for him. He had said 'jump' to Blair and Blair had jumped -- off a cliff into a raging, cold river. Blair hated the cold. And the wet. Father Mykkhal was right. He needed Blair more than Blair needed him. Jim drained his coffee cup. 

Sister Margaret entered the room a few minutes later. "That's a good boy," she commented as she noted his clean plate. 

"Did you ever teach school?" 

"No," she laughed lightly, "but my sisters and I attended the same classes. And I haven't met an adult yet who liked Catholic school, but they all got the education their parents intended for them to have. Is that the case with you?" 

"Yes, ma'am." He stood, liking the woman and hating her all at the same time. "May I please see my partner now?" 

"Yes, detective, but you may only watch him sleep. If you wake him, I have a ruler in my drawer with your name on it." 

Jim could not tell if she was kidding or not, but involuntarily rubbed the back of his left hand with the fingers his right and replied weakly, "Yes, ma'am." 

Blair's room was across the hall from the nurses' station. He pushed the door open and eased in, not needing his Sentinel vision because there was a soft light burning. Blair's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and Jim watched the sheet move. Then he moved a chair beside the bed and sat, watching Blair sleep. Strands of dirty hair clumped around his pale face and Jim reached a finger to move it back. He ached to wash Blair's hair until it was soft and springy and felt like silk when Jim ran his fingers through it. "What would I do without you?" he whispered. 

"Jim?" Blair croaked. 

"Right here, Chief," Jim responded softly, remembering Sister Margaret's threat. "Please be quiet." 

"W-water?" 

Jim stood and poured fresh water from the pink plastic pitcher into the small pink glass. Placing a new straw in the glass, Jim held it to Blair's lips. "Just a little." 

"Mouth's dry," Blair managed hoarsely. 

"I know." Jim offered more water. "It's the meds and the air in this place. You're getting plenty of fluids from the I.V." 

"You look like a doctor." Blair turned his head and faced Jim. 

"A little something Sister Margaret picked out for me before she'd let me see you." 

"What time is it?" 

Jim checked his watch. "Almost one." 

"Why didn't you go home?" Blair reached for Jim's hand. 

Setting the glass on the bedside table, Jim sat back down. "I couldn't. I needed to be here with you. If you can jump off a cliff for me, I can sit in a hospital room for you." 

"Can I go home?" 

"Ah, not right now, Chief. There's the little problem of the hole in your leg. How much do you remember?" 

"I remember you sent me up in that thing alone and that you weren't here when they took me to surgery," Blair whined. 

"Shhh," Jim warned. "If Sister Margaret thinks I woke you up, she'll rap my knuckles with her ruler. Besides, I had to take care of Simon, too, and they wouldn't let me on the helicopter." 

Blair looked a little panicked. "Where's Simon?" 

"Down the hall. He's fine. Pretty beat up, but they'll probably let him go home tomorrow." 

"I wanna go home." 

"And I want you home, but not until you're ready." Jim ran his thumb over Blair's hand. "You've been through a lot and you need to rest." 

"I can rest at home." 

"And we wouldn't have Sister Margaret breathing down our necks." Jim glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. 

"Oh, you did Catholic school?" Blair snickered, then cringed. 

"Easy, baby. If you tear something, you'll have to stay longer." Jim lifted Blair's hand and kissed it. "It would be impossible for me to go on without you." 

"I'm here." 

"I know." Jim stared at the tubes running into Blair's arm. "Blair, I love you. It's important to me that you know that." 

Blair's eyes were soft. "I do know." 

"But I don't tell you often enough and Father Mykkhal..." 

"You went to Confession?" Blair gasped. 

"No, but I did go to the chapel and Father Mykkhal was there and he told me that I needed to tell you that I love you. I was never very good at that sort of thing. It probably was part of the reason my marriage to Carolyn failed." 

Blair tightened his grip on Jim's hand. "Did you love her?" 

Jim leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Blair's mouth. "Not like I love you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. And I need you to know that." 

"Would you be willing to prove it?" 

"What?" Jim sputtered and stared at the door. 

"Would you run you hand under the cover and take care of me?" 

"I most certainly will not!" Jim pulled his hand away and paced the room. "You're sick and Sister Margaret is right outside that door. I want you to go back to sleep this instant before you get us both in trouble." 

"I will," Blair said sweetly, "if you'll jerk me off. That should take the edge off the pain enough for me to drift off." 

"Don't be ridiculous. I could rip something open and then," Jim stammered, "you'd have to stay here longer." 

"You could be very gentle, and it would make me feel so good," Blair pleaded. 

"Blair, this is crazy." 

"So is jumping off a cliff into a river but I did that for you." 

"You did that to save your life." 

"Jimmy, I want to feel your hands on my body. I want to know that you love me, that I'm really alive." 

Turning his back to the bed, Jim tried to ignore the seductive voice but he knew he would give in. He always gave in. 

"Jimmy, do you really love me?" 

Jim turned and faced his lover. "Yes." 

"Then take care of me." Blair flipped the sheet back, revealing the large bandage covering his right thigh. 

Running his finger over the outer edge of the gauze and tape, Jim bit his lip. "It'll hurt you." 

"Jimmy, you won't hurt me. I'm not even hard. Maybe I can't get it up with all the drugs in me but I wanna feel your hand on my cock. I wanna know we still share the intimacy of being able to touch each other. I need to know that I belong to you." 

"That," Jim stated as he moved the sheet and traced the tattoo on Blair's left thigh, "says I belong to you." 

"I wanna see yours." 

"Blair," Jim started to protest, then shrugged. Arguing would get him nowhere. He slipped his paper pants down, revealing the panther tattooed on his left thigh high up on his hip. 

"Nice kitty," Blair purred as he patted the drawing, "tell the big bad Sentinel to take care of his guide." 

Jim stepped away from the bed and pulled his pants back up. "You're incorrigible." 

"I need you," Blair stated simply. 

Father Mykkhal's words echoed in Jim's mind and he surrendered to his lover. Touching another gentle kiss to Blair's mouth, Jim cradled Blair's soft genitals in his hand and rubbed softly. He slipped his other hand below and fondled the balls. 

"Feels good, Jimmy," Blair mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

Jim stroked and petted until Blair slipped back into sleep, then left his hand resting over Blair's cock as he sat back down in the chair and watched his lover sleep. 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 2.

 


End file.
